


On the Other Side of the Coin

by MUFUMUFUSENPAI



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Confusing storyline, F/M, Gen, Heat haze, If Takane and Haruka switched eyepowers, Prolly OOC, Really OLD writing tbh, Shiro!Ene, Sick Characters, Very AU, rushed writing, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUFUMUFUSENPAI/pseuds/MUFUMUFUSENPAI
Summary: Haruka becomes Konoha on Shintaro's phone. Takane becomes Ene, the foster daughter of Kenjirou. It just really shows that no matter how it starts, the ending is all the same.





	On the Other Side of the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY OLD WRITING TBH. Throwback Tuesday, even though it's now 2 AM in the morning and Wednesday for me. I used to write Kagerou Project a hella lot, and I still listen to the music at times for a good nostalgia trip. Even some of the manga seems to reach me-- and the thing about Ayano?? 
> 
> Unexpected!?
> 
> Anyways, I tried to touch up on this, and there will be mistakes. I don't edit all that well. And this is OLD writing, and very rushed at that. I just wanted to explore more on the idea of Haruka and Takane switching positions, just them. This will probably never be updated-- unless people really like it, then maybe?? Idk. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you okay, Takane?” Haruka asked, seemingly for the millionth time that day. He was worried, for good reason in his mind, at Takene who seemed rather down under the weather recently. That was putting it mildly, though, and Haruka was slowly becoming alarmed at how long Takane was spending in the hospital instead of _him_ , now a days.

“‘M fine,” she mumbled, jerking back up into a sitting position. She narrowed her her eyes tiredly at the computer in front of her, blinking slowly as if confused at what she was seeing. Haruka bit his lip. “...Where did the shitty teacher go?” She yawned, at last, closing the laptop without a care for the FPS game and her save files. 

“He left a long time ago,” Haruka replied, uneasily. He shot her a wan smile. “You shouldn’t be so mean to him, he tries his best,” he defended, more out of reflex, for their sensei.

Takane only snorted, and slammed her head back down on her desk with a slight groan. 

It’s been like this for a few months now. 

Haruka was always worried. About himself, his future, and now, his friends. Especially considering his latest diagnosis. His death warrant. He-- didn’t want to die. He always expected too, but there was always that faint hope in the back of his mind that he’d miraculously get better, to be able to live the life he wanted. It was part of the reason why he drew a lot, to create a world to get lost in, to _live_ in his drawings, and he someday hoped to live in real life as well.

He was always worried what his friends might say.

Now he was worried that maybe Takane would say goodbye before him.

What a stressful situation. He sighed and looked back at his own laptop, looking at the worksheet their sensei had put online for them to complete whenever. It literally said that-- what a laidback teacher, Haruka mused, as he tried to look over what he needed to do. Ayano only laughed when Haruka praised him for it, at the same time Takane scorned him--

“He was always like that,” Ayano smiled, bright and cheerful. Shintaro wasn’t paying attention, staring at his novel with a bored expression.

“Was always like that?” Takane repeated, curious. Her expression soured, “What do you mean? He’s like that now! I should beat some sense into him,” she grumbled, looking at her bad test score with a frown. “Can’t you tell him to take our education more seriously?”

Ayano’s expression didn’t change, but it felt different anyways. She answered, “I rather not bother him when he’s working,” her answer was softer than before, but her warm smile didn’t change.

“Hey, Haruka,” Takane’s voice jerked Haruka out of his thoughts, making him shoot a surprised glance at the semi-conscious girl beside him. Her tired eyes were half-lidded, and looked rather feverish from what Haruka could see. Her face was still smooshed into the desk, arms folded as if to smother herself. “What time is it?”

“Er,” Haruka glanced at his laptop’s time. “It’s nearing 6. Do you want to go home?” _Do you want me to walk you home?_

“Shoot,” Takane got up, wobbly. “I promised my grandma that’d I’d be back home in time to help make dinner.” She started to put herself up, slow and unsteady, with a determined frown. She paused to risk a glance at Haruka, looking unsure, “Do-- do you want to join--”

She stopped, took a deep breath, and continued on packing. Her face looked redder than usual. Haruka just chalked it up that she was having a fever. He should insist--

“Nevermind.”

Haruka only let out a laugh, scratching his cheek, eyes sharp as Takane finished up packing and was moving towards the door. “Do you want me to come with, Takene?” He was already putting his own stuff up, not minding the homework he still had to do. He could just do it during lunch tomorrow. “I want to go home too. And I don’t want to be stuck in a classroom all by myself.” How _scary_ , what if a ghost or something came in?

N-not that Haruka believed in it, but imaginations can cause some nightmares for a later time.

Takane paused in the doorway, and shot him a look. “...Sure, why not,” she smothered a yawn into her hand. She scowled at him. “Hurry up, though. I need to get home.” Haruka shot her a blinding smile in return, and hurried up. When he was done, both of them exited the classroom, Haruka taking the time to lock it with the key Kenjirou had given them to lock up behind themselves.

“I want to stop by some vendors when we go home, Takane,” Haruka was saying, pocketing the key and turning towards his companion. “Unless you don’t feel well--”

Takane collapsed in a heap in the hallway.

...

..

.  
“TAKANE!” Haruka scrambled forward and fell onto his knees beside Takane, worry and concern building up in his chest, almost suffocating. He floundered, unsure of what to do, because _he_ was usually the one in these types of situations, and not Takane-- “You-- I’ll get help.” He was reluctant to leave her side, but his phone had died a while ago, and he needed help, _now_. Takane needed help.

Help came in the form of Kenjirou’s unexpected appearance, and Haruka was near tears. Kenjirou’s expression was surprised when Haruka babbled out what had happened, before a very resolved expression took over and he said, “Take me to her, I’ll carry her myself if I have to.”

It was an hour later, when Kenjirou was consoling Takane’s grandma, and Haruka lingering outside of her hospital room, just thinking. Exhaustion. It was just that, just very bad exhaustion. Not in a sense of not getting enough sleep, but in a sense that Takane’s body was just-- so _tired_ of working, apparently. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but the doctors and nurses never really took his presence as serious enough to hold secrets in front of. Takane was critical when she came in, but they had stabilized her enough, and the only advice they had given Enomoto-san was, _make her comfortable_.

Codewords for, _just let her die_.

Haruka wanted to cry.

It was different finding out he himself was going to die. His declaration of death was more desolate, more expected, and while hard to swallow, Haruka consoled himself with the thought of his friends, with drawing. Of Takane. With that fair with the game he helped design, and being introduced to FPS with Takane, having another hobby to lose himself in, something both him and his best friend could enjoy without thinking of their sick bodies. Takane’s declaration of death, however, made something wet tear in his chest, and all he could think about was _Takane_ \--

All of their time together, made even more precious by the fact that Haruka knew he was going to die, suddenly seemed much more sad with the fact that Takane could just die at _any second_ \--

What was he going to do? What would Ayano and Shintaro say? Ayano and Takane were friends, in a way only girls could be, and while Shintaro said he hated her, Haruka could tell he cared for her at least _somewhat_ , or he wouldn’t even bother with their little arguments, their heated battles in FPS games, or help her out in her homework, somewhat begrudgingly, but _still_.

“You’re thinking too much, Haruka,” Kenjirou’s soft voice interrupted Haruka’s train of thought, and he jerked. He shot his teacher a wide-eyed look, eyes trailing back inside the hospital room with Takane in bed, her grandmother holding her hand tenderly. Something hard got stuck in his throat, and Haruka tried to cough to clear it away.

It didn’t work.

“I-is she going to be alright?” Haruka asked, in a small voice. Kenjirou surveyed him with an unreadable expression, before something soft broke out and he reached forward to pat his head, a gesture that Haruka hadn’t experienced since he was a child.

“She’ll be just fine,” Kenjirou promised. “Is her stuff still back in the hallway?” Haruka nodded, and Kenjirou sighed, running a hand through his hair. He shot a look into the room with Enomoto-san and his student, contemplative. “I would go get it, but I don’t want to leave when--” Haruka understood immediately, and straightened himself up.

“I can go get it, sensei,” Haruka offered, determined. He needed something to do. He needed to feel helpful in a situation that just felt _helpless_. Kenjirou shot him a wan smile, and nodded.

“Good boy,” Kenjirou said, while stretching his arms out over his head. He winced when something in his back popped, and he slouched forward, looking twenty years older. “I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll call your parents for you, if you want,” _it’s the least I could do_ , his expression seemed to say.

“Thank you,” Haruka said, and left the hospital.

As he returned to the school, back to the hallway that would never be the same for him again, Haruka tried to organize his thoughts. He was met with Ayano, who was already holding Takane’s stuff and staring at him, expression blank, “Is Takane alright?” Ayano asked, worriedly, as Haruka took the stuff from her into his arms.

Haruka’s grateful smile faltered, “She’s-- she’s in the hospital right now, Ayano-chan,” he finally said. Ayano’s expression crumpled, and Haruka tried to give her a very bright smile. “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine in no time!” _So don’t look so worried, Ayano-chan_ , Haruka pleaded, inwardly. He could barely handle his own worried thoughts, he couldn’t handle the weight of another’s.

“Is my father there with her?” Ayano asked, suddenly. Her expression was dead, eyes lost and dull. Haruka blinked, feeling confused. Why did she sound so-- grim? “Is he?” Ayano demanded, eyes focusing sharply on Haruka.

Haruka nodded helplessly. “Y-yeah, he is.” He couldn’t help but continue, “W-why? Is something wrong, Ayano-chan?”

Ayano didn’t respond, turning to stare at her feet, fist clenched at her sides. “I see,” she mumbled, and Haruka just felt confused. And a bit scared at how-- different Ayano seemed to be acting. Usually, by now, she’d be cheerful, offering to help him carry Takane stuff back to the hospital, maybe. Worried. Now, she seemed--

Too knowing.

“I’ve--” Haruka swallowed, dryly, “I’ve got to go. See you later, Ayano-chan.” He was turning to leave, when the next words Ayano said made him almost stumble and fall.

“She’s in love with you, you know.”

She’s in love with you.

She’s in _love_ \-- 

Haruka’s face flared red and he whipped around, to stare dumbly at Ayano. Ayano was staring at him with such soulful brown eyes, that were usually so warm, and Haruka was experiencing whiplash like no other. “W-what?” In love with _him_? He? Haruka? Kokonose Haruka? That--

Oh god, Haruka might just start crying again. Why was she telling him this _now_ ? And why was _she_ the one telling him this? Not Takane herself? Ayano seemed unrelenting, though, and continued, “I just thought you’d want to know.” The softer side of Ayano came back, and Haruka relaxed, as minuscule as it was, and he stared at her.

“Why?” Haruka asked.

Ayano’s expression didn’t change. “Before it’s too late, Haruka-senpai,” she answered, and Haruka felt something hot and angry rise up in his chest. It faltered and withered away before it could become anything else, though, and all Haruka felt was tired. “You need to go see her before it’s too late.”

Haruka just shook his head, and, with one last look at Ayano, said, “I-- It’s going to be okay.” It had to be. This whole encounter was just weirding him out, and left him with a headache and exhaustion-- he needed to get back, he needed to get back to Takane, maybe she was awake, and he needed- “I’ll see you later, Ayano.”

He could feel her heavy stare on his back as he left that hallway.

That-- that couldn’t be true. Haruka wasn’t special, rather average, and Takane couldn’t like him like that. But what if she did? Haruka didn’t know what he would do if that was true. Not when he was dying. Not when Takane was dying. Sh-- should they try to pursue it? Haruka wasn’t blind to romantic love, and he often daydreamed, with faceless forms and ideas, not real people, and--

He just wanted to see Takane.

It was when he was passing another abandoned hallway, Haruka felt his heart throbbing heavily in his chest. Too strong to be leftover adrenaline. Too profound to be anything but-- Haruka faltered, before continuing. It couldn’t. He couldn’t. Right? Haruka’s world suddenly spun out, and Haruka faltered again, staggering forwards. Oh- it _was_.

He was having an attack.

 _Not now, please, not now_ \-- he pleaded relentlessly in his head, as he collapsed forward. He tried to crawl forward, Takane’s stuff falling away from him as he himself fell. His motor skills weren’t complying though, and the attack shuddered through his body, making his heart throb painfully through him, in his ears, blood roaring loud. Everything was all shivery and too light, it was-- overwhelming. It was leaving him dizzy and lightheaded and _he needed to see Takane, goddammit, let me up_ \--

Footsteps alerted him to someone else’s presence, and Haruka lifted his eyes upward, blinking as the world trembled and faltered. _Sensei. Sensei--_ “S-sensei--” Haruka gasped out, reaching forward. _What a horrible day for Kenjirou_ , he thought wildly. “I--”

Kenjirou’s expression wasn’t like any previous ones, though, and he was smiling rather desolately at him. “I told you, Haruka, everything will be okay.” He knelt in front of Haruka, and Haruka felt his world faltering more, his chest tightening painfully, and everything was darkening. _Sensei-- what are you talking about? Takane, Takane, Takane--_ “I’ll make sure of it,” his earlier promise was dark now.

His words were echoing as Haruka faltered into darkness.

He wanted to see Takane.

-0-0-0-0-

Hibiya woke up with a start, and shot up from his bed. He glanced around, squinting suspiciously at his surroundings, before realizing that he was still in Hiyori’s brother-in-law’s house. He sighed and laid back down, squeezing his eyes shut, and trying to go back to sleep. He would have succeeded, but the pressure on his bladder was growing uncomfortable, so he allowed himself to wake up fully.

On his way to the bathroom, he passed by a foster child Kenjirou-san had. Ene, she was called, and Hibiya subconsciously tried to straighten himself up. “A-ah, good morning, E-ene-chan,” Hibiya bit out, smiling at the girl with a strained smile. He really needed to pee. But he liked talking to Ene-chan as well.

Ene blinked at him, red eyes slightly confused, before a small type of recognition lit them up. Hibiya felt giddy. “Good morning, Hibiya-kun,” she said, voice dreamy and soft. “What are you doing up so early?”

Hibiya reddened, but he coughed and said, “Oh, I’m, uh, an early-riser and all that, ya’ know?” Ene nodded, and continued on her way, leaving Hibiya to stare after her wistfully. _What a cute girl_ , he thought dumbly, that giddy feeling of just talking to her not leaving.

“What a disgusting boy you are, Hibi-baka,” a tired voice yawned, and Hibiya almost yelped as Hiyori appeared like a ghost out of the shadows. “Wasn’t it just a few days ago you had, hm, what did you call it? A never-ending crush on me?” Her tone a little bit too mean to be called teasing, but Hibiya wasn’t disturbed by it, used to Hiyori’s man-crushing ways.

“I still like you,” Hibiya protested, sheepishly. His cheeks were red, and his face felt hot. “But I like her--” more? Was that insulting to Hiyori? Not that Hiyori seemed the one to be offended by things like that, but Hibiya didn’t want to stop on any toes, here. Hiyori only let out a laugh, and brushed past him, down the hall.

“Don’t worry,” Hiyori said, cheerfully. “It’s not like anyone would like someone like you, anyways~”

Hibiya twitched, and watched her disappear into the bathroom. He-- felt so insulted right now. Whatever, Hibiya sighed and tried to remember what he was doing up anyways, distracted by the only two girls in the house. He remembered with a start, and he ran towards the bathroom, pounding on the locked door--

“H-hey! I need to go!”

-0-0-0-0-

Shintaro awoke to another dull day, blinking away the sleep crust in his eyes. Was it morning-- or was it night? He sighed, and he slumped out of bed. It didn’t matter. Surely, today was going to be like any other day, like yesterday, and the day before yesterday-- he stretched, and let out a groan at how many joints popped in his body. He was like an old man, already.

“Master!” A voice said, cheerfully. Shintaro didn’t respond, not liking the sour taste in his mouth. He couldn’t be bothered to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth though, so he grabbed a soda bottle from besides his already-running computer and downing the last half of it down in one go. Egh. It was flat. “Ahaha, that’s kind of...gross...”

“I don’t care,” Shintaro complained, tossing the bottle in the general direction of the trashcan. If it made it, it made it. If it didn’t, oh well. The virus on his computer blinked, before laughing again. It was resting on one of his computer icons, comfortably.

“It’s not really healthy for you, Master,” Konoha said, still bright and irritatingly cheerful as ever. He was swinging his legs back and forth on the computer’s icon, looking at Shintaro as Shintaro stared at his computer screen duly, trying to think of what to do today. Finally deciding to do one of his favorite hobbies, he clicked the internet icon and waited for it to load. When it did, he typed in the name of his favorite forum, intent on critiquing and making a general ass of himself on the world wide web.

Konoha was floating off to the side, legs crossed and his stare judging. For the hell of it, Shintaro clicked on him with the mouse pointer, intent on trying to drag him off the screen. “You’re in my way,” Shintaro grumbled, and Konoha only laughed, jerking himself out of the pointer’s hold easily.

“I wasn’t, though!” Konoha batted at the pointer when it tried to click on him again. “I was sitting off to the side, completely out of the way.” Ignoring the pointer for now, he surveyed the site he was in and shot a glance at Shintaro. “Don’t make me add this to another one of your blocked lists, ne?”

Shintaro only huffed, and tried to ignore him.

It’s been like this for a year or two now. Konoha was a major annoyance, and sadly, the only real...thing he talked to nowadays. His sister didn’t count, because he barely saw her, and his mother didn’t count, because, well, she was his _mother_ . It was the life of a NEET. He was happy with it, he told himself. He was content with it. It was like he was _destined_ to live this life.

“Ah? What day is it, again?” Shintaro asked, not bothering to look for himself. He had long since made it so that his computer didn’t tell him the date and time at a glance, not caring for how the world was passing by without him. He needed that information now, though, so he could properly lie and tell the person he was flaming without losing credentials.

Konoha hummed, “It’s August 15.”

August 15th.

That date rang in Shintaro’s head, throbbed through his existence, and he just let out a soft noise, “Ah, I see.” Konoha was looking at him now, expression unreadable. “I think I’m tired, actually. I’m going back to sleep,” it was a nice day to sleep. Not a nice day to dream, but a nice day to sleep.

August 15th.

“...Goodnight, Master, sweet dreams,” Konoha told him, as Shintaro pushed himself away from his desk and staggered back to his bed. He didn’t sound all that cheerful just then, but Shintaro couldn’t bother himself with caring. It was August 15th, he was intent on just passing out and never waking up again.

What a horrible date.

But, considering his only three dead best friends, perhaps it was a good day to die, though.

-0-0-0-

“Bang, bang, bang,” Ene, once again, beat both Hibiya and Hiyori at the famous Dead Bullet game. She seemed almost distant, eyes wholly focused on the screen. “I win,” she declared, absently. She looked at a flabbergasted Hibiya, and a snickering Hiyori. “Rematch?”

“Er,” Hibiya’s pride as a man was currently being crushed repeatedly, and was not helped by Hiyori’s snickering. “Let- let’s take a break, Ene-chan,” he said, weakly. He had thought that he could impress Ene with his video gaming skills, but as it was, she left him in the dust. Hiyori only played to show that she was, indeed, better than Hibiya at everything.

Even then, she couldn’t hold a candle to Ene-chan.

“Actually,” Hiyori drawled, still smirking at Hibiya’s defeated expression. “Hibiya and I were going to the park. Do you want to come, Ene-nee?” She was undoubtedly sweet to Ene, and seemed to like pulling Ene onto her side of things in humiliating Hibiya. Hibiya shot her a dull stare, making her smirk widen.

“Park...?” Ene tilted her head curiously. “...Arcade,” she declared, loftily.

This made both of the kids blink. “Er,” Hibiya cleared his throat. “You mean-- you want to go to the arcade afterwards?” Ene looked confused, before her eyes cleared slightly and she nodded, firmly. Hibiya nodded back, glancing at Hiyori. “That could be fun, right?”

Hiyori seemed to consider this. At last, she nodded with shrug. “Doesn’t matter to me, we can just get money from my in-law brother, and go afterwards,” she agreed. “I’ll go talk to him now, he’s still in his study, isn’t he?” Ene nodded, looking at the controller in her hands and stroking the smooth white plastic absently.

As Hiyori left, Hibiya was once again left feeling giddy at the fact that he was alone with Ene. Hibiya fidgeted, trying not to stare at Ene-chan. Her outfit was a blinding white, with a overly large white jersey and a neon yellow skirt. Her tights underneath that was black with yellow accents, and she seemed to be always wearing those large and yellow headphones on her head. Her hair was also white, tied up in pigtails. On her face, there was these rather weird yet charming red...those were either tattoos or some type of metal plate? Hibiya couldn’t really tell, squinting at them.

“So,” Hibiya tried for a conversation, wincing as his voice squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Are you-- are you glad you’re here, Ene-chan?” Ene glanced at him, red eyes blinking slightly. As always, she looked momentarily lost and confused at anything he said before his words finally registered, and she answered dully.

“I...I’m glad,” she sounded a bit confused. “Glad for what?”

Hibiya sweatdropped. “Nevermind.”

 _Way to make a fool of yourself,_ Hibiya scolded himself.

Hiyori, as always, learned about his latest folly, and made fun of him promptly. Ene had wondered off somewhere earlier in their journey to the park, which Hibiya was silently grateful for. Otherwise, she might get the wrong idea and actually start to think that Hibiya was really a loser like he really was-- he covered his face as Hiyori couldn’t contain her giggles, and laughed out loud.

“Oh, haha,” Hibiya ground out. “Just imagine if you were in my shoes, Hiyori-chan, this is embarrassing!”

“I know, I love it,” Hiyori responded in between giggles. She was absently pushing herself forward and back on the swing, mindful of the black kitty in her lap. Her expression seemed oddly tired, though, and Hibiya huffed, glancing away, too caught up in the fact that he embarrassed himself so badly in front of Ene-chan. “I really do like times like this,” she commented, making Hibiya pause.

“Times like what?” Hibiya asked, glancing at her. “Where I’m failing at life and love?”

“Times like these,” Hiyori repeated, not looking at him. She petted the cat in her hands, eyes growing rather distant. “Let’s go,” she decided, standing up. The cat in her arms squirmed, and she petted it to calm it down. “I want to find Ene-chan.”

“Oh, yeah,” Hibiya mused. “We should go find her otherwise she might be lost forever.”

“...Ya’ know, I really hate summer,” Hiyori told him, as they walked towards the exit of the park. The words made Hibiya pause at how bold and how random that fact came up. He was thinking of something to say to that, before the cat Hiyori had somehow charmed jumped out her arms. She made a disgruntled noise, chasing after it.

Hibiya could only watch, a bit dumbfounded, as he noticed that the traffic light was oddly red.

A truck was coming down the street.

The same street that Hiyori was chasing after the cat--

And thus, the cycle began.

-0-0-0-

Shintaro cursed, liberally.

“Damn it all,” he lamented, staring at his ruined keyboard. Konoha looked on with a sheepish smile. “It’s ruined, I can only type out the J and K keys,” he sounded shellshocked. “I-- I need to order a new one online. Konoha,” he said, sharply. “Open up the tab for an online shop, and make sure it’s delivery the quickest one-- help me get a new keyboard. I can’t live without it.”

“Don’t act so pathetic, Master,” Konoha sweatdropped, but complied. He made a humming noise. “Ah? It seems like you’ll have to wait a few days, Master. The Obon Festival is happening, and there is no online shop that will deliver for the next two days.”

A moment’s pause.

“No,” Shintaro denied, face paling. “I-- I can’t-- I--”

Konoha looked alarmed. “Don’t panic, Master,” he pleaded. “It’s just a keyboard! We-- we can just go to a shop in the city, it’ll be fast!” Shintaro groaned, slumping down in his seat and covering his face. Going outside? That was insane! He-- he hasn’t stepped outside in two years, not even once.

“If it’s the Obon Festival,” Shintaro groaned. “Nothing will be opened.”

Konoha frowned, determined. He looked through the online adverts carefully and quick. “Wait-- there’s an advertisement for a mall that will be open today. That’s our chance, Master,” Konoha turned towards him. “We can get you a keyboard there.”

Shintaro swallowed, feeling rather desperate and desolate.

He-- he couldn’t live without using his computer. But he didn’t want to break his oath of staying inside faithfully. But he couldn’t _live_ without his computer. His phone was horrendously outdated, too, so he couldn’t turn to that for consolation. Konoha stared at him, patiently. At last, Shintaro grabbed another bottle of coke and chugged it all down in one go.

At last, he connected his phone to his computer so Konoha could have a way of transportation. He got up angrily and put on his red jersey on rushedly. “Let’s just get this over,” he grumbled. Konoha’s face lit up, as he nodded and disappeared in a flare of pixels off his computer screen, and onto his phone.

“Yosh!” Konoha enthused, excitedly. “Let’s get that keyboard!”

Shintaro mentally prayed, and left his house.

-0-0-0-

The terrorist thing happened.

And Shintaro met the Mekakushi Dan.

 _Things were falling into place_.

-0-0-0-

Believe it or not, Hibiya had met Kisagari Momo and was even helped by her for a bit. He had wanted to go to a store an advertisement had mentioned, wanting to buy some keychains for both Ene-chan and Hiyori. Sadly, though, Hiyori didn’t like her gift, and Ene-chan was more or less confused by it.

Hiyori, upon finding out that he had met her favorite idol, had berated him.

Ene-chan randomly passed out on the couch, holding the keychain close her as she snoozed.

 _What normalcy_.

Hibiya woke up, sitting up in the familiar bed and breathing heavily. He glanced at the clock, noticing that it was still August 15th. What-- what a horrible day. Hibiya groaned, pulling his knees to his chest and breathing harshly through his teeth.

He-- he needed to save Hiyori, somehow.

 _He couldn’t live another day like this_.

**Author's Note:**

> Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do on stories that you read!  
> \--mms


End file.
